


Puppy For Praise

by BeepBoop260



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Chubby Kink, F/M, M/M, Praise Kink, Weight Gain, stuffing kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-26 12:28:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20742200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeepBoop260/pseuds/BeepBoop260
Summary: Dimitri has always loved when Byleth praises him and after the war ends he finds himself more desperate for that praise and Byleth seems to like when he eatsI just had to write chonk Dimitri at some point,,,





	Puppy For Praise

**Author's Note:**

> gender neutral pronouns for byleth but i might've messed the pronouns up at parts
> 
> Praise kink is really cute and it goes really well with chonk so hhhhhhh  
also some lowkey pet play aaayyyyy

The first time it happened, Dimitri had no idea why he felt the way he did. It had been after the mock battle at the beginning of the year, but the way Byleth had praised  _ him  _ specifically after the rest of the Blue Lions had walked away made his heart flutter in his chest. He had kept the feelings to himself but he did thoroughly enjoy when Byleth said what good work he had done, and he may have tried harder on assignments and such because of that desire to be praised. 

Then the war started… and then it ended.

Dimitri once again was finding himself wanting his old professor to compliment him, and perhaps that was becoming more obvious than he thought with the way he hung around Byleth so much. His desire to please Byleth must’ve been more obvious than he thought as well because Felix asked him if he was going for the title “puppy king” over “boar prince”. Dimitri had hidden his blush in the fluff of his coat at Felix’s comment, but it didn’t deter him at all from his desires.

“I heard your sense of taste has returned a little” Byleth looked at Dimitri as he sat across from them in the dining hall. “Ah, yes, just a little, but it’s enough that I can get an idea of the flavors of what I’m eating” Dimitri gave a small smile before starting to eat the cheesy stew he had picked up. 

Holding the bowl up to his lips Dimitri finished the last bits of his dinner. He set the bowl down and noticed Byleth was still sitting across from him, and they were smiling at him. Dimitri froze. The smile they were giving him seemed different. It felt so warm. “I-is there something on my face?” Dimitri stammered, blush dusting his cheeks from how kindly Byleth was looking at him. “No, you just looked so relaxed and content when you were eating, it was cute” Byleth leaned forward on the table and continued looking at Dimitri dreamily. Dimitri’s heart was pounding in his chest and his face turned red. “C-cute!?” He couldn’t quite process the situation and his mind was a mess. “Yep” Byleth leaned off the table and got up “It’s getting a little late, you should get some rest” their usual stoic appearance coming back. They walked away and Dimitri was left feeling like he had been teased. It was the first time Byleth had called him cute, and he wanted them to do it again.

Dimitri woke up early the next day, set on catching Byleth at breakfast. He quickly made his way across the monastery grounds. Sadly there were others sitting with them that morning so Dimitri didn’t get a nice one-on-one seating again. He tried again at lunch, but a similar situation happened. He knew Byleth was known to eat later than the others so he guessed he’d get his chance then. 

The moon was making its way into the sky as Dimitri poked his head into the dining hall, scanning the room for Byleth. He saw them sitting alone at the end of one of the tables and knew this was his chance. He had to concentrate to not hurriedly grab his food and rush over to sit with them, he didn’t want Byleth to know how much he wanted to be with them. He calmly walked over and sat across from them like the night before and he ate. Dimitri blushed as he felt Byleth staring at him as he took bite after bite of his dinner. He became so distracted by the feeling of Byleth looking at him that he ate until he found there was no more on his plate. He realized he must’ve grabbed a bit too much with how full his stomach felt, and it gurgled unhappily to confirm he had definitely eaten too much. It must’ve been loud enough for Byleth to hear. “Are you alright?” They asked, slight concern on their face. “Yes I’m fine, just had a bit too much to eat” He sat up a little straighter and muffled a burp with his hand. “Sorry…” Dimitri expected to see Byleth looking at him blankly but they were looking at him with that same warm smile they had the night before and it made the discomfort Dimitri felt in his stomach seemingly disappear. His cheeks turned bright red when he noticed the slight blush on Byleth’s face. “I-is something wrong, Byleth?” “No, it’s nothing” Byleth stood up from the table and it looked like they were going to leave and Dimitri couldn’t have that, he needed to know what he had done that made Byleth blush. He stood up and quickly made his way around the table to Byleth and faced them with a pleading look in his eye. “Please… tell me” He spoke softly and more desperately than he would’ve liked, his head lowered to Byleth’s level. The sudden movement caught up to him and his full stomach and made him have to muffle another burp, but before he could excuse himself he felt a kiss on his forehead. He froze, wide-eyed and confused. “It’s just… You look good with a full tummy” Byleth said warmly. Dimitri’s mind was racing. He couldn’t focus and he was so zoned out he didn’t notice Byleth had walked away, leaving him with the knowledge that they seemed to like when he was full. 

Over the next week Dimitri found himself eating more, seeing what his limits were and trying to push them and he was rewarded with praise and kisses from Byleth and that was all he needed to continue stuffing himself regularly. His constant stuffings took their toll on his body and he was getting softer. His clothing was getting tighter and soon his clothes didn’t fit at all, but Byleth luckily brought him a new, bigger set. It was after his new set of clothing did Byleth start giving Dimitri snacks between meals to keep him full. It soon became extremely common to see Byleth slowly walking the monastery grounds to make sure Dimitri could keep up. 

Dimitri had heard talk here and there of how much he looked like Byleth’s pet. It felt like an embarrassing way of putting it but at the same time Dimitri liked that. He was Byleth’s and Byleth was always keeping him happy and fed, giving him kisses and headpats. He had grown to love the feeling of being full since it meant belly rubs and sweet talk and he had eaten himself to immobility several times because he wanted to make Byleth as happy as he could.

“Now you just sit here and wait for a little bit, okay?” Byleth put some pillows behind Dimitri’s back as he got comfortable on the bed. Dimitri nodded and reclined onto the pillows, happy to be off his feet. “Alright, I’ll be right back~” Byleth walked out of their room, looking back at Dimitri and smiling warmly before closing the door.

Dimitri waited patiently but unable to keep his hands off his stomach. It had become a habit of his to rest his hands on the top of his big belly and sometimes he’d pat and play with the fat that had accumulated on his torso. Byleth had been keen on not giving him any snacks between lunch and now and Dimitri felt fairly hungry now because of that. 

The door opened and the smell of food hit dimitri before anything else. His stomach growled hungrily as Byleth brought over a multi-level cart absolutely covered with dishes. Dimitri could smell cheese and his stomach growled louder. Byleth wasted no time in beginning to feed Dimtri, bringing bite after bite to his lips. Dimitri kept up easily, eagerly getting down the first few platters, but then he started to slow. He felt Byleth’s hand on his stomach, rubbing it and that was enough to get Dimitri’s pace back up. 

Even with Byleth rubbing his swollen stomach Dimitri was beginning to have troubles. His breathing was heavier and he ate slower, trying to give his stomach a tiny break, but Byleth kept him from going too slowly. Byleth pressed his hands into Dimitri’s stomach softly to make him burp and free up more room but he was getting full despite it all. “Come on, Dimitri, you were doing so well~” Byleth got the last dish ready and help up another forkful to Dimitri’s lips. “Be a  _ good boy _ and finish this last platter, I’ll give you a treat if you do~” Byleth’s words struck a chord in Dimitri’s brain and got him to continue eating despite the beginnings of pain. 

Dimitri wheezed, the last dish down and his stomach packed. His stomach was making plenty of displeased noises to tell him that it was at its limit, but the way Byleth began to talk to sweetly to him, cooing kind and warm words to him to ease the pain. “Let me go get your treat” Byleth took their hands off Dimitri’s stomach and he whined but there wasn’t much he could do with his stomach keeping him from moving. 

Byleth stepped out again leaving Dimitri to try and comfort his stuffed stomach on his own for a bit. It wasn’t long before Dimitri heard the door open and Byleth appeared once more. They were carrying a dish with a cover over it and set it down on the bedside table before removing the cover. It was a cake.  _ Oh goddess it was a cake. _ “B-Byleth, I’m full…” Dimitri whimpered, his stomach groaning loudly to back him up. “Just this last thing, you’ve been so good I want to make sure you’re properly rewarded after all” Byleth looked at him sweetly and Dimitri found himself trying to push the thought of how full he was out of his mind. Byleth held a forkful of the rich pastry to his lips and he took it. He went slowly but he was managing, his stomach complaining the entire time. The last few bites were the real challenge. Dimitri fought with his engorged stomach and forced himself to swallow the last big mouthful. He whined loudly, his stomach painfully full and the only comfort amongst it all was Byleth rubbing their hands into his stomach again, doing their best to soothe his poor tummy.

Byleth leaned over the bed to kiss Dimitri’s chubby cheek, the bed creaking from the added weight. ”Let’s do this again sometime my lovely  _ pet _ ~”

**Author's Note:**

> Dimitri being a big ol puppy just wanting to be told he's a good boy gets me every time,,,  
thank you for reading this!!


End file.
